City of Fog
by UnReal31337
Summary: Somewhere in a city where fog rules the sky an emo twat and his roommate live life with all of its happy to awkward moments, to tragedy and accidents. SoraXRiku and probably a few more


_Well, it's my first fanfict, so go easy on me. Plus I suck at grammar._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters featured in the novel. If I did, I would make a CGI yaoi movie..._

**Chapter one: Beautiful Morning with You**

**Sora's P.O.V.**

BEEPBEEPBEEP

Sora awoke as the alarm clock went off at 8:45am. It was Sunday morning, lonely, cloudy and depressing. Sora lived in a city cursed with fog nearly every day. Though, he seemed to like it that way for some reason. Sora got up and headed for the bathroom. On his way, he ran into Riku who was also heading for the bathroom.

"Heh. It's always like you to get up 15 minutes after your alarm goes off"

"Shut up Riku, it's Sunday"

"You know you shoudn't talk to me like that"

"You're starting to sound like my mom"

"Well, she's not here and I have to babysit you now"

"Screw you"

"Fine, I'm off to work"

Sora was 17 while his roommate was 18. Riku just recently finished High School and started College. As for Sora, he decided to move in with Riku on his senior year because he was so sick of life with his parents and siblings. Today was just another boring day for Sora, as boring as the morning fog sky. Sora entered the bathroom where he reached for his toothbrush, a cup, and a bottle of pills. Sora suffered from mental depression and was on Prozac, though he never told Riku even though they've been friends for 16 years. He kept a lot of secrets from him, no matter how deep or shallow.

Having nothing to do, Sora turned on the iPod video that was on the universal dock connected to the stereo and played AFI- Summer Shudder. No matter how much Sora denied it, he was emo. Yet another secret he kept from Riku, though he never dressed emo, he was the decade's stereotype. He always questioned things for lack of something to do. People did usually tell him to get a life or find a hobby, but for him nothing ever interested him nor did he have anything to do in a town constantly enshrouded by fog.

* * *

RINGRINGRING Sora rushed to answer the phone. He answered,

"Hello?"

"Yeah, is Riku there?"

"No, he's at work"

"Ok, can you tell him that Axel called?"

"Sure, no problem"

As Sora put down the wireless phone, he decided to go out on a walk. He went to his room, grabbed his black jacket, put on some jeans and went off. Usually when he goes on walks Sora needs time to think, much like Billy Joe Armstrong trying to write a song. This time, he needed to think about Riku. How he loved him and cared for him. He thought to himself "How am I going to tell him that I love him? When am I going to tell him?" After walking around a few blocks and thinking, Sora made his way back to the house. Sora had been gone a long 5 hours, by then Riku had just gotten home.

Sora inserted the key, opened the door and entered the foyer. As he walked in he noticed that Riku's keys were on the counter. Sora went to his room and placed his jacket on the bed then headed towards the living room. He saw Riku come out of the kitchen.

"Sora, Foods' ready!"

"Alright coming"

"What? You're not going to ask what's for dinner."

"Hmm? What?"

"That's always like you, never paying attention"

"Sorry, what are we having anyway?"

"You're favorite, chicken a la king"

"You know that's not my favorite"

"Yeah, so what I lied"

Sora glared at Riku for a second then sat down at the table. The food was covered so he didn't know what kind of weird concoction of a dinner plate Riku made him. Riku lift the lid over the plates and he revealed ravioli with parmesean and other dressings. Suddenly, Riku got up and went to the Fridge and pulled out two bottles of cheaply made wine and poured it over two wine glasses from the cabinet.

"A toast to my little fuck buddy"

"Alright…..WHAT!"

"Yeah, Sora. I love you. I love you so much; you make me horny every five seconds"

'Riku……I…"

"Shhh…no need to talk"

* * *

**Riku's P.O.V.**

Riku yawned as he woke up and looked to his night stand where his clock stood. He click read 7:30, too early for him to get up, but he got up anyway. He made his way to the kitchen and turned to the fridge. He grabbed the handle and opened up the fridge. "What am I in the mood for today?" he asked himself. He quickly took some milk and grabbed a box of Cereal on top of the fridge. He poured some cereal into the bowl then the milk. He then grabbed a spoon and started eating. After Riku was done with breakfast, he headed for the shower. By then Sora had already woken up and headed to the shower.

"Heh. It's always like you to get up 15 minutes after your alarm goes off"

"Shut up Riku, it's Sunday"

"Fine, I'm off to work"

Riku went off in his 92' black Camery and headed off to work at the local Hot Topic at the mall. Riku was going at least 65 mile per hour heading for the mall. But he at least stopped at red lights. He parked his car near the entrance of the mall and made his way to the back. He pulled out the key from his pocket then bent down to unlock the shutter. As Riku was bent down, somebody came up behind Riku before he could pull up the stutter and pulled a Kancho on him.

"AHHH! What the fuck man!"

"HAHA! Gotcha again"

"Very funny Roxas"

Roxas was always a prankster. He constantly pulled pranks on other people and yet still kept his job. That day started off normally for Riku, Standing behind the counter, fixing whatever is on display, and working the cash register. In the middle of his shift he thought to himself "How am I going to tell Sora that I love him? And when? Meh. I guess a romantic dinner would do the trick, but how to plan it out..."

* * *

After his shift was over he walk on over to the Drug store on the other side of the mall and bought some cheap wine for about 10 bucks then made his way home. On the way he picked up some pre made ravioli. Riku parked his car in the dive way and took the food from the trunk, brought it in and made dinner. Suddenly, Sora came in while dinner was almost ready. But Sora never paid attention to Riku in the kitchen and made his way to his room. Meanwhile, Riku was done with dinner by the time Sora came out.

"Sora, Foods' ready!"

"Alright coming"

"What? You're not going to ask what's for dinner."

"Hmm? What?"

"That's always like you, never paying attention"

"Sorry, what are we having anyway?"

"You're favorite, chicken a la king"

"You know that's not my favorite"

"Yeah, so what I lied"

****

* * *

**_So? Like? Don't Like? Review and show me good results. Remember, this is my first time. And before I forget. I would like to thanks mercuryrose for inspiring me to write with her writings. Also, expect more from this and the Seme and Uke will depend on you. So remember, you control this story._**


End file.
